All The Pretty Girls
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: [Part 2 of One-Shot Collection] James and Lily's first date.


_It's a beautiful thing when you love somebody,_

_And I love somebody._

_Yeah I love somebody._

**-Fun.**

* * *

James wasn't nervous.

Nope.

Not. At. All.

This was just a date. He'd been on a million dates before. Hell, he'd been dating since he was thirteen years old, this should have been a walk in the park for him…It wasn't like he finally managed to get the girl of his dreams to go out with him or anything. It wasn't like every single person tried to at one point or another told him to move on and date someone else.

He just couldn't get over the fact that it was real. After six year he put a halt on asking her out and generally left her alone. He dedicated more time to the Marauders, Quidditch and figuring out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. James still loved her with every fiber of his being, but he decided, under the tutelage of Sirius and Remus that he should lay off and let her be for a while. Through the space Lily had grown to realize she actually enjoyed James's company and though James had actually seen her go from running from him to running to catch up with him, he still had trouble adjusting. It was easy to think of what he would do the wonderful day that Lily Evans decided to give him a chance, but it was quite another to actually get that chance.

His palms began to sweat as he sat fidgeted in his seat. Waiting both eagerly and worriedly to see a flash of red hair, James let out sharp breaths and fixed his white dress shirt and tucked them into his trousers.

"Hi," She smiled, settling down in the seat across from her. He noticed she tucked her hands, under her skirt and glanced at him timidly.

"Hello," He grinned, his whole face brightening at the sight of her. "How are you?"

"Just fine," She slipped off her jacket, her arms bare in her flowery ruffled blouse. "I just was with Mary, wandering through the old bookstore. You weren't waiting long were you?" Lily asked with an undercurrent of guilt.

James shook his head, leaning forward and rested his arms on his legs, clenching and unclenching his hands anxiously. "No."

"Oh, good," She smiled hiding the bottom of her pale round face with her hand.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"You go in first." James told Lily.

Lily smiled, "Um just a water with a lemon for now please."

"And you?" The waitress asked fluttering her eyelashes at James.

James's eyes briefly looked at the waitress as he answered, "Tea," but his eyes flickered right back to Lily the instant he was done speaking.

"Alright then," The pretty dark haired waitress frowned upon seeing James's diverted attention. "I'll be back with your drinks."

* * *

Lily flushed under James's gaze. She had always read stories of men who would only notice the girl they were with and would forgo all others, but never had she ever seen it in real life. The thought that James sincerely, honestly and instinctively did that with her made her swoon a bit. She always had tried to think that he was after her for no reason. At first he was so insufferable, rude and downright annoying that she didn't even consider saying yes. But then sometime in late six year his arguments trying to convince her to date him became sincere. This time she thought he was pulling her leg. It had to be a stunt or a dare. He had to have something to prove. She told her self that no one would just humiliate them self over and over again to get someone to notice them.

Then a month or so ago Lily was walking in the library when Sirius stopped her and pulled her off to the side. He said, "I'll make you a deal. If you come with me and listen I promise I will convince James to back off."

She was going to tell Sirius that this easily could be set up, but once she saw the puppy dog look on his face she played along. When Remus asked James, "How do you know you love Lily in all seriousness?"

"Are you going to just use this to take the mickey out of me?" James shot back with a sly smirk, which made Lily's heart race involuntary at the sight of it.

Remus laughed, "No I just honestly want to know. You rant about it, but you never explain yourself fully. So as an academic I would like a more detailed account."

"Well, when you put it like that," James snorted, before getting a wistful look and growing serious. "I'm in love with her…I know you guys don't get it since she refuses to like me, but…I love her."

"Why?" Remus asked seemingly casually, echoing Lily's thoughts perfectly.

James paused and shrugged, his face earnest and his smirk gone. "She just has this fire about her. Everything she does, she does with her whole heart and whenever she becomes close with people she just makes them better. She never gives up and even when she defeated she just gets up, makes a plan and goes about fixing it. She's just so warm, like a lightning bug…and I just…I love her." He shrugged to himself, "I know she may never feel the same way or like me at all, but …I still have hope."

Lily's sunk back against Sirius, her eyes growing wet and her jaw dropped slightly in shock, perfectly hidden by the book case in front of her.

It took her a week to work up the courage to tell James she would go out with him. The problem was he had stopped asking months ago and usually only spoke to her when there was an occasion to do so. After a few days it occurred to her that she would have to tell her she would be okay with it. He had looked confused.

James repeated in confusion, "You want to go out with me?"

"If you put a 'do,' at the beginning of that I will answer it." Lily gulped nervously rolling back and forth on her heels, biting the inside of her bottom lip.

He still didn't seem to understand. "Do you want to go out with me…? I don't get-"

"Yes," She nodded quietly as to not draw attention to anyone else in the Great Hall. "I will."

* * *

Today Lily had tried on four outfits before she decided on one. Mary had spent the entire time they were in the bookstore calming her down, but now looking at James as his hazel eyes centered on her like she was the only thing in the world…she knew it was no use.

"Here are your drinks. I will be back in a tick to get your order." The waitress said more curtly, slamming their drinks down next to them before storming off bitterly.

James reached for his glass, but as his hands were sweaty and shaking his hand slipped and spilled all down his front. "I'm sorry…Shite…I'm…" He swore in an exasperated voice, his face turning bright red in embarrassment.

Lily frowned; her chest tightened at the look his face. "James, it's fine. Honestly!"

"I just…I-" He fumbled, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

She carefully tugged down her skirt and shifted into the seat directly next to him. Lily could have used magic to remove the stain and she could see James was about to get out his wand to do just that. Feeling an instinct to be bold, Lily grabbed his wet tea drenched hands and smiled.

"James, it really doesn't matter."

His embarrassment faded immediately as his eye lifted up to her face.

She giggled, gripping his large hands.

James smiled, took his tea soaked hand cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers. It was careful at first. He allowed her perfect time to escape if she felt the need to do so. She didn't. Instead her arms winded around his neck and jerked him forward. He grinned against her lips. In the middle of snogging they began to laugh and separated, though their arms were still around each other. James rested his forehead on hers for a moment before attempting to rub his shirt on hers. Squirming away she laughed uncontrollably earning glares from other patrons.

Outside the dinner Sirius and Remus stopped and Sirius gave Remus a victorious smirk. "Francesco Francesko would approve."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_This One-Shot is dedicated to my friends Estee who's birthday is today!_ Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
